


JSA One Shots

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JSA One-Shots<br/>Ranging from 1942-2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	JSA One Shots

Dodds Mansion - 1943

“Liberty!” Hippolyta screamed at the young spitfire blonde who immediately ran to the corner of the showers. “That hurt!” Hippolyta narrowed her eyes as she inhaled. Sandra; the Phantom Lady who was only covered in a thin towel, “why did you do that, Libby?” Sandra said as she rubbed Hippolyta’s obviously sore arse. 

“That’s for Johnny screaming your name last night!” Liberty said defensively. 

“What?” The two women stared blankly at the Blonde, “I… forget it. He just kind of like… It was awkward.” She kept trailing off as she looked at the white tiles of the JSA Brownstone. 

“Johnny screamed her name?” Sandra couldn't but snort at the thought. 

“I mean… I’m flatter-“ 

“All the men stare, doesn’t surprise me.” Dinah Senior said as she entered completely nude. For a woman; with a child at least, she did look good. “Dinah! They do not stare.” Hippolyta, her eyes widening at the thought. “Sure.” She grinned at the raven who seemed shocked at the thought.

“No they don’t.” Hippolyta said, drying her hair with her towel. “10 bucks says they do.” Libby said in her thick Brooklyn accent before rising out of her corner. “I’m in.” Dinah said as she helped Sandra blow dry her hair.

Hippolyta didn’t like the idea, and in fact… She dreaded the thought. She gripped her towel tightly and pulled it up as she walked into the small hallway. She then opened the door to the men’s showering area and cringed at the plan. She was beginning to rethink it as she dropped her towel in front of the several men in the actual shower, Alan resided on a bench near the mirrors. 

Rex was the first to notice and quickly turned off his shower, “H-Hippolyta… Can you, I don’t know… Put the towel back on?” He began to cross his legs and turned his back as he looked at the other men, slowly calming down. The rest of the men did the same, with just the same amount of awkwardness. Hippolyta sighed as she took her place beside Rex and turned the shower on as the men began to walk out. The only person who stayed was Ted, who seemed to be not affected by it. He then switched off the shower and went beside Hippolyta. “Let me guess, is this some sort of bet?” Ted’s accent startled her as she rubbed her forehead. “Liberty and Sandra said that you guys stare, and think about me like that… I wish that to be untrue.”

Ted raised his eyebrow as he began to lather his chest. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t like you enough friend wise to think of you like that.” Ted smiled at her as he began to wash his soapy chest-haired filled torso. “Thanks.” She said sarcastically as she punched him lightly, “as long as you don’t call my name out while you’re doing anything… unsanitary.” She said as she noticed she didn’t bring her shampoo with her. “Oh… Hera.” She said hesitantly as she turned off the shower. “I’m done, I assume I need to pay them all ten dollars for this. Also, apologize to the men.” 

Ted shrugged his shoulders, “so what if they think ‘bout you? You got a nice bod and run around in a skirt.” Hippolyta’s wet eyebrows knitted together as she dried her body first, “but… Sandra.” She said to Ted as she started at the tips of her raven curly hair. “Yeah… but we’re all scared of that woman.”


End file.
